Hunter X Hunter
For more information about the series, see the Hunterpedia. Summary Hunter x Hunter is a manga series created by Yoshihiro Togashi after he finished Yu Yu Hakusho. It is the story about a child named Gon Freecss who sets out to become a hunter to find his father who left him with his aunt when he was a child. He must enter the hunter exam to become a hunter officially, and while he takes this exam, he meets new people and befriends them. After completing the hunter exam, he is awarded a hunter license, and begins the search for his father meeting new people, and battling dangerous monsters and criminals. Concepts Nen_Diagram.png|'Nen'|link=Nen Power of the Verse Meruem is physically the strongest character of the verse. There are a number of characters that have the potential to be a high tier or greater, and many of the creatures on the Dark Continent are a greater threat than Meruem himself. Almost all characters are Subsonic to Massively Hypersonic. Powers and abilities are based around Nen, which grants users various passive abilities such as Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation when their inject their aura with malice. Nen also offers many unique skills, ranging from Illumi's Acupuncture, Neferpitou's Body Puppetry, Shaiapouf's Mind Manipulation, Chrollo's Power Absorption, Killua's Electricity Manipulation and the list goes on. There are also several powerful abilities such as Nanika's Wish Granting, Knov's Void Manipulation, Camilla's Resurrection or Tserriednich's Fate Manipulation. However, some of them work only under specific conditions for example Kurapika's Chain Jail working only on Phantom Troupe members. Supporters and Opponents of the series 'Supporters:' * Rocks75 * Elizhaa * LordUrien935 * Pikatoo * JM715 * Viturino * Edwellken * Hizamaru * Goodyfresh741 * MarvelFanatic119 * Basilisk1995 * Mefre * CrimsonStarFallen * Kowt * Faisal Shourov * Battlemania * BreloomFanboy * ManlySpirit * Liger686 * Oloserian * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * FrostMouse0 * Kakaragi * Dragonmasterxyz * TheMasculineMineta * WHYNAUT * SpookyShadow * ChocomilkAlex * Js250476 'Neutral:' 'Opponents:' Characters Main Protagonists 82785201_469094163976252_7593774085117575168_n.jpg|'Gon Freecss'|link=Gon Freecss Killua_card_05.png|'Killua Zoldyck'|link=Killua Zoldyck 83077857_2591064020962329_6383204644700553216_n.jpg|'Kurapika'|link=Kurapika 82886868_969912593382310_3837943051553079296_n.jpg|'Leorio Paradinight'|link=Leorio Paradinight Chimera Ants 25465ge.png|'Meruem'|link=Meruem 100_xChimera_Ant_Queen03.jpg|'Chimera Ant Queen'|link=Chimera Ant Queen HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(354).jpg|'Menthuthuyoupi'|link=Menthuthuyoupi HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(972).jpg|'Neferpitou'|link=Neferpitou 82623040_2535894066537632_4743452380958294016_n.jpg|'Shaiapouf'|link=Shaiapouf 82178717_1369116426582643_147044141023363072_n.jpg|'Zazan'|link=Zazan 82822812_1037731089945639_5249362084902207488_n.jpg|'Cheetu'|link=Cheetu 82513187_1015887602116076_9123065025571848192_n.jpg|'Meleoron'|link=Meleoron 82187786_1076734822668601_3018201770917625856_n.jpg|'Welfin'|link=Welfin 83569953_106810934090283_8916264532112834560_n.jpg|'Leol'|link=Leol 82137228_170860580679360_32081670534332416_n.jpg|'Rammot'|link=Rammot Ikalgo.jpg|'Ikalgo'|link=Ikalgo Phantom Troupe HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1038).jpg|'Chrollo Lucilfer'|link=Chrollo Lucilfer HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1409).jpg|'Nobunaga Hazama'|link=Nobunaga Hazama HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(416).jpg|'Feitan Portor'|link=Feitan Portor 00001608.png|'Machi Komacine'|link=Machi Komacine Phinks_Card1_Kira.png|'Phinks Magcub'|link=Phinks Magcub 83705579_718466112013061_6245886693342183424_n.jpg|'Franklin Bordeau'|link=Franklin Bordeau 82538800_462170837993668_3815994785123008512_n.jpg|'Shalnark'|link=Shalnark Shizuku_2_(23).png|'Shizuku Murasaki'|link=Shizuku Murasaki 82185830_502690110376046_7432370579933495296_n.jpg|'Pakunoda'|link=Pakunoda 82213424_1327193894129110_3435421890552791040_n.jpg|'Bonolenov Ndongo'|link=Bonolenov Ndongo 82311294_789334984897349_2806779634950078464_n.jpg|'Uvogin'|link=Uvogin HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1458).jpg|'Kortopi'|link=Kortopi Zoldyck Family Household HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(438).jpg|'Zeno Zoldyck'|link=Zeno Zoldyck Silva_LR_card.png|'Silva Zoldyck'|link=Silva Zoldyck HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1236).jpg|'Illumi Zoldyck'|link=Illumi Zoldyck 82574374_2574329532825616_2424265479586578432_n.jpg|'Kalluto Zoldyck'|link=Kalluto Zoldyck HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1307).jpg|'Alluka Zoldyck'|link=Alluka Zoldyck 82790812_597405180824367_7840813564532097024_n.jpg|'Gotoh'|link=Gotoh Tsubone_card_01_SR.jpg|'Tsubone'|link=Tsubone Hunter's Association 82195560_3484969838240301_4058459364158078976_n.jpg|'Isaac Netero'|link=Isaac Netero HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_2833429.jpg|'Pariston Hill'|link=Pariston Hill 82607730_509489213024037_1967621962515611648_n.jpg|'Ging Freecss'|link=Ging Freecss 86493592_501265180802574_3118931046205227008_n.jpg|'Cheadle Yorkshire'|link=Cheadle Yorkshire HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(449).jpg|'Mizaistom Nana'|link=Mizaistom Nana Sayui_Card_2.png|'Saiyu'|link=Saiyu 83029731_531643431028646_6864231481384894464_n.jpg|'Biscuit Krueger'|link=Biscuit Krueger Collection_Card_(1437).jpg|'Wing'|link=Wing HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1275).jpg|'Kite'|link=Kite (Hunter X Hunter) 82274031_590111434885157_2205226923494211584_n.jpg|'Knov'|link=Knov 82213424_788280811652290_6290497513623388160_n.jpg|'Morel Mackernasey'|link=Morel Mackernasey Knuckle_Card_120_.jpg|'Knuckle Bine'|link=Knuckle Bine HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(367).jpg|'Shoot McMahon'|link=Shoot McMahon Palm_Card_129_Kira.png|'Palm Siberia'|link=Palm Siberia HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(442).jpg|'Hisoka Morow'|link=Hisoka 82620154_3261568290525309_786381642582196224_n.jpg|'Melody'|link=Melody HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1477)-.jpg|'Basho'|link=Basho Hanzo_Card_120.jpg|'Hanzo'|link=Hanzo (Hunter x Hunter) HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(383).jpg|'Pokkle'|link=Pokkle HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(791).jpg|'Binolt'|link=Binolt Greed Island Game Masters 82487741_533558940577537_1184756364845514752_n.jpg|'Razor'|link=Razor (Hunter X Hunter) Greed Island Players Genthru_Card_124_Kira.jpg|'Genthru'|link=Genthru HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1501).jpg|'Abengane'|link=Abengane Shadow Beasts The Kakin Empire Seed_Urn.png|'The Seed Urn'|link=Seed Urn Chap_389_-_Have-Nots_(p14f6).png|'Untouchables'|link=Untouchables Chap_363_-_Nasubi.png|'King Nasubi'|link=Nasubi Hui Guo Rou Chap_349_-_Benjamin_face.png|'First Prince Benjamin'|link=Benjamin Hui Guo Rou Camilla_Hui.jpg|'Second Prince Camilla'|link=Camilla Hui Guo Rou Prince_Tserriednich.jpg|'Fourth Prince Tserriednich'|link=Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou Harkenburg.jpg|'Ninth Prince Halkenburg'|link=Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou Kakin Empire Mafia Chap_378_-_Morena_Portrait.png|'Morena Prudo'|link=Morena Prudo Hinrigh_Biganduffno_Portrait.png|'Hinrigh Biganduffno'|link=Hinrigh Biganduffno Republic of East Gorteau 86459601_473327786697409_3629568907846615040_n.jpg|'Komugi'|link=Komugi Movies Jed_-_HxH_Battle_Collections.jpg|'Jed'|link=Jed HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(617).png|'Shura'|link=Shura (Hunter X Hunter) Omokage_-_Face.png|'Omokage'|link=Omokage Category:Verses Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Shueisha